Oculus Rift: Operation Gaminator Rewrite
by CrimsonWords
Summary: This is a story I've should've finished long time ago. I'm bringing it back because I've been getting messages from numerous people to finish it. If you read my other two stories Presentable Liberty: Markiplier and A Hacker's Oath: Nostalgia Critic. Then you're caught up and ready to read the third story. If not read those two first to understand. Well here it is folks! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Oculus Rift: Operation Gaminator | Rewrite

(Continuation From Presentable Liberty: Markiplier/ A Hacker's Oath: Nostalgia Critic)

Chapter 1: Game Over Prison (Markiplier's Narrative)

I woke up to this sudden pain that's coursing throughout my body. I thrashed around in this containment box that's filled up with green water. I've felt wires in my arms and legs. When they detached themselves from me, the box open itself up and I sat up coughing out the green liquid. "What...The...Hell?!" I said while trying to breathe.

"Oh good, you're finally awake!" said someone excitedly. Wait, I know that voice. When I looked to see who it was, to my dissatisfaction it was Dr. Albert Carroll. The man who done experiments on me back in Blue Rose Prison, and the man who killed Charlie. He said as he walked over to me and smiled, "So did ya miss me Mark?"

"You son of a-OW!" He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "Let go of me you fucking asshole!" I said as I tried to get out of his grip.

"You've cause some trouble back in Blue Rose Prison." he said, "But, live and learn right? You've been in standby for a while. At least about a month. Only reason why you're being awakened is because of Ryan."

He finally let go of me as he walked away. He said, "They'll have you prepared and dressed to have dinner with Ryan. I'm sure you're starving."

When he left the room five other people came in. They look all the same and they're cloaked in black. Their eyes are blank grey and they have no pupils at all. What are they? Are they even human?

They helped me out of this coffin like glass box and took me somewhere to get cleaned up.

...

They got me in a uniform that almost looks like a Hacker's uniform. It's green, black, and silver. There's even a Hacker Gem in my Chest. I tried summoning my weapon or even activate my armor but it's not working. This place must have something blocking it for me to do so.

Right now I'm waiting in a huge room sitting at a round table. The first person who came in was that little boy, Ryan, who sat down across from me. He said, "Mark, it's so good to see you. Being held on standby must've been boring."

"Not to mention painful." I said, "What the hell do you want from me kid?"

"Mark, you know that already. You're a powerful gamer now at my mercy. Well of course you have to prove that to fight other gamers."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll be under Dr. Carroll's care. You've been his patient once, I doubt you want to be his again."

He's right about that. "Now to get down to the rules of Game Over Prison. In order to survive you have to gain scores. Scores are you currency here and extremely important. To get them you have to defeat other gamers, compete in games, or gamble if you like. As for the battle suit you should be familiar about. It's designed to operate like a Hacker's uniform except they can only activate within the gaming arenas. Oh and if you try to escape you'll be paralyzed by the suit. Any of this clear to you?"

"Yes." I said.

"Great! Now that's done and over with. We can finally eat."

the same people in the black cloaks came into the room with food. "Who are these guys?" I asked.

"Just programs. Nothing more. They'll escort you afterwards to the PGA quarters."

"What's the PGA?"

"Prefect Gaminator Assassins. Call them my special forces that keep all Gaminators and Gamers in check."

...

When I was finally alone in a comfortable room that looks like mine. I went through the rule book that was given to me. I read about the Divisions they have here. They are called Enigma Letha, Aqua Scylla, Flamel Shona, and Ventus Tempesta. It even shows their color coding. Apparently I'm a Ventus Tempesta because their colors are Green and black, but I have a additional of silver in the mix. I guess it's because I'm a Prefect.

It's funny how the rules said Gamers must past a Gaminator test in order to enter the other Divisions. If they don't they are immediately terminated. In other words if they're not worthy enough they'll die. It's no wonder he would call this place Game Over Prison. But it's weird that he would let us roam around. Then again where the hell can we go? If I even try to escape it's game over for me.

... (Nostalgia Critic's Narrative)

I dodged from my opponent's oncoming bullets and hide behind a pillar. "Don't tell me you're going to wuss out on me?!" shouted my opponent, "Come on and show me what you've got Flamel Shona!"

Fucking shit he's got me cornered! What the hell am I suppose to do now? Suddenly my friend Elvira grabbed me and brought me behind a wall which is much more safer.

"You can't hide forever you newbs!" he shouted.

"Dude you have got to get your head in the game!" said Elvira.

"He's faster than I am!" I said.

"So?! Show that Ventus Tempesta what you're made of! You're stronger than him so don't go easy!"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU VENTUS?!" shouted Elvira's opponent who's a female Enigma Letha. Before Elvira left she said, "Now bring out your weapons and end this. Mine is practically over."Elvira ran off with her double bladed spear.

She's right. I can't be soft to these gamers. They're just trying to survive but we're here to help get them out of the Matrix. I summon up my red and black guns and came out of hiding as I shot at him. He dodge rolled my attack and aim for me. Nice try but I was way too quick for him to even pull the trigger as I put a bullet into his head. The process hurts but our weapons is what wakes them up.

"Elvira are ya done?!" I shouted for her. She came back around and nodded. Since this was a Co-op game it means we won. We walked out with our 500 scores. "Man you've gotten a lot better since we've came here, Doug." said Elvira being proud of me.

"Yeah, but it's weird. These skills I've developed seem to just come out of nowhere. Is that normal?"

"Well for you it is. Come on, let's celebrate over sushi!"

Elvira is 26 years old but she acts like a kid at times. Don't get me wrong when she wants to be serious she get's serious. She's the reason how I've survived and got stronger here in Game Over Prison. Sometimes I think the only reason why she's being so cheerful is because she doesn't want me to get depressed. She's like a monkey on my back who tells me to shine.

"Yo! Earth to Doug!" said Elvira.

"I'm sorry you said something, Elvira?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get sushi dude. I've been craving that strawberry sushi roll for hours man!"

I chuckled as I said, "Alright alright let's go to that sushi bar."

Once we got a table and ordered sushi I asked her, "So have you heard any news from Vega?" Vega is a fake name that General Necro use. Oh and if you're questioning how on earth Elvira and I haven't been caught yet. Well we got something called a Shimmer that disguises us as different people. As a matter of fact I don't look like a 30 year old man I look like a 20 year old with full black hair and no beard.

"No not yet." said Elvira, "She's been doing her own thing lately."

"Like what?"

"No idea."

"Then I guess it's the right time to tell you now." said General Necro who just appeared out of no where. She doesn't look like the little girl I've seen at first. She looks like a 20 year old woman. She sat down with us and said, "Mark Fischbach is out of standby. He's been placed in the PGA quarters."

"PGA quarters?" I said, "But that means he's a Prefect? Gaminators are not even allowed to touch them let alone get into their quarters."

"There's a way alright. The Prefect Gaminator test, and you have to take it, Doug."

"Why me?"

"Because if Elvira and I take it they'll suspect something. You're still a greenhorn so you got a chance to pass it."

Great just more shitty problems. It's hard enough trying to survive here and now I have to get past a test that's harder than the Gaminator Test. "Don't worry Doug." said Elvira rubbing circles around my back to calm me down, "I know you can pass it with flying colors."

When she got her strawberry sushi roll she practically squealed with happiness. "Yes yes yes! SUSHI!" she ate her meal like a starving demon! It's quite scary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prefect Gaminator (Markiplier's Narrative)

On the 2nd day I've decided to walk around the prison to explore. It's so huge it can be considered as a city. Everyone I've seen so far acts like if everything's normal. Like if they accept this kind of lifestyle. Aren't they supposed to be scared or frightened that they might lose their lives to this place?

I've seen none of those emotions I expected from everyone. What's weird too is that no one has even acknowledge me yet. I'm known by 9 million people and not one even batted an eye at me. Is it because I'm a Prefect? Or is it just that my fame on YouTube doesn't mean shit to them here? Everyone for their own right?

I accidentally bump into a woman who wears a blue and black Aqua Scylla uniform. "Oh, sorry I wasn't looking." I said.

"No shit, Mark." she said.

Huh, so I am known here.

"Vega!" said another woman who wears a Ventus Tempesta, "Sorry man we both didn't have much of a good sleep last night."

"Not a problem. I actually know the feeling."

"Guys why did ya leave me behind?!" shouted a guy who was with them I guess. He's wearing a Flamel Shona uniform.

"Well maybe if you weren't so slow you wouldn't get left behind." said Vega who sounded annoyed.

When the guy looked at me it almost seemed like he recognized me. Until he said, "Sorry are they bothering you?"

"Um, no not at all." I couldn't help but chuckle, "Hi I'm Mark, and you are?" I held out my hand towards him for a shake. He took it and said, "I'm Doug."

"I'm Elvira." said the Ventus Tempesta woman shaking my hand as well.

"Well you already know my name because of big mouth here." said Vega pointing at Elvira with her thumb.

"Hey!"

"Anyway we gotta get going. Doug here is going to take the Prefect Gaminator Test."

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yeah." said Doug but he sounded really unhappy about it. Wait isn't taking the test a choice? Why is he taking it then?

"Well come on guys we better get there in time." said Vega who's quite pushing it.

"Wait a second." I said, "Mind if I come with you guys? I really got nothing better to do."

"Yeah the more the merrier to cheer on for Doug." said Elvira putting an arm around him and giving him a noogie.

"Elvira! You know that's annoying!" He said as he got out of her grip, "But yeah. Maybe you can give me some tips on how to pass it."

I didn't even took a Prefect test when I've gotten released from being in a standby state. So I don't think I'll be much help giving out advice. I went with them to the Prefect Gaminator Test Arena. Doug was shaking a little feeling nervous about this test, but he signed up anyway along with the other Gaminators. "You're going to do great out there Doug." said Elvira giving him a hug.

"I hope so." said Doug.

"I'm sure you will." said Vega, "If you can't keep up with them. You can use your other ability. Now try not to get yourself killed."

Geez Vega is quite the more serious type ain't she? Then again that was the kind of emotion I was looking for around this place. Everyone else seemed too happy to be here.

Once Doug went inside the arena along with the other Gaminators. I followed Vega and Elvira up stairs where we can sit and watch the test from above. I sat down next to Elvira and asked, "So how good is Doug in games?"

"Back in reality really awful." said Elvira, "But ever since he came here he all of a sudden became a pro."

"Yeah that'll happen when you're fighting for your life." said Vega.

True.

... (Doug's Narrative)

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! I can't believe I agreed to go through this! There are 10 other Gaminators here. I know at some point I can't get to them all but that's okay. Vega was able to hack into everyone's weapons to wake them up instead of killing them. Even though it hurts for 5 minutes, but they'll be able to go back to reality.

"GAMINATORS GEAR UP AND SUMMON YOUR WEAPONS!" shouted the announcer. We hit our gems to get into our armor, and summon our weapons. Shit is about to get real any second now.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE GAMINATOR STANDING AFTER THE 1ST STAGE! WHOEVER IS LEFT FROM A DIVISION MUST FIGHT AGAINST A PREFECT FROM THAT SAME DIVISION TO THE DEATH!"

So that means I have to defeat a Prefect from the Flamel Shona Division. Well that's if I defeat these other ten. When the countdown started from 5 to 0. Each and every one of us attacked each other.

A Aqua Scylla Gaminator attack me first with a sword. I dodged it and got close enough to shoot him in the head. An arrow flew past my head. I look to see who released it and it was a female Enigma Letha. When she send another arrow at my way I destroyed it with a bullet.

We're both long range Gaminators, so it's going to be difficult for the both of us to take each other out. I used both of my guns and fired at her. She spin her bow and it acted like a bullet shield! The weapons we carry in the Matrix are pretty fucking incredible. If we were in reality that should've killed her in no time.

It seems I have to get close to her in order to-, "AHH!" A dagger stabbed me in the back of my left shoulder by a Flamel Shona. pointed my gun at his head and shoot. I took the dagger out in time to throw at an oncoming arrow. I then run towards her to get close. While she releases arrows at me I dodge them and finally swept her legs off the ground.

When she fell onto her side I shot her in the head. "I'm sorry," I said. I'm not one to hurt ladies but in here everything changes. Three down, seven others are trying to kill each other. As I watch I saw four being killed. Now there's only four of us left. Sadly my opponent again is a teenage girl from the Ventus Tempesta Division... Wait... I know this girl..

"Bree?" I said.

She looked at me quite shocked that I knew her name, "What? How do you know my name?" Oh God... It's really her, she's my friend's daughter! She's Jason's daughter! I can't do this... But I have to.

I clench my guns tightly as I tried to fight back tears. "Dude how the fuck do you know my name?" she said... I... I can't... She'll be in pain if I shoot her... What the fuck am I supposed to do?!

All of a sudden I heard Vega's voice in my head. She said, "You have to do it. You can risk getting caught. Your weapons can set her free from the Matrix. Send her home, Doug."... She's right. It hurts but it wakes them up. I have to do this.

I said to Bree, "Sorry. You sort of look like someone I know." It's a good thing I have this disguise on. I don't want her feeling betrayed if she knew who I was. I'll send you home Bree.

I ran towards her to get close and finish it quickly. She swung her Scepter at me to keep distance between us. I dodge it and fired my guns. Incredibly she used the Scepter to create a barrier. I've forgot we can use magic here in the Matrix. But that kind of ability is hard for me to control.

"WIND BLADES!" She wave her scepter and blades of wind came straight at me. Fucking shit! I dodged all except one which only grazed the right side of my leg. I'm lucky it didn't break through the armor so I'm okay. When I pointed one of my guns at her I hesitated to pull the trigger.

"I'm sorry." I quietly said. I tried but I couldn't pull the trigger.

"You're going to get us both killed if you keep this up." said Dean, "Time to bring me into the game."

"Dean no-!" Before I knew it I was pulled back with no say in his decision. I'm stuck until he's done.

... (Dean's Narrative)

I smiled as I look at Jason's daughter. Oh it's been too long I've seen her. I'm surprised she's even in Game Over Prison. Oh well, let's see how good she really is at gaming. I spin my guns around and activated an ability. "I'll make this quick for you okay kiddo? SEEKER BULLETS!"

Ten red streaming bullets were fired and attack her all sides. one through the head, heart, arms, torso, and legs. I gave her no time to put up a barrier. She drop to her knees and fell back, but I caught her before she fell. She has to go through 5 minutes of pain but I figured she might need the comfort. I told her, "I know it hurts. But it'll pass."

"...Who... a-are you?" she said while she choked in her own blood.

"Call me Dean." I said with a smile.

Once five minutes had past she turned into code. Now there is only one left I have to kill. A male Enigma Letha with twin katanas. "DIE!" he shouted as he run towards me for the attack.

"Um, no." I shot at him but he blocked all of my bullets with his swords. When he got close enough he lunge both of his swords and I avoided them by jumping over him. While in mid air I pointed my gun at his head and fired. "Game Over." I said and landed on my feet as he fell and turned into code after five minutes.

"OUR LAST STANDING GAMINATOR IS DOUG HARKNESS FROM THE FLAMEL SHONA DIVISION! DOUG HARKNESS ARE YOU READY TO CONTINUE?!"

"BRING IT!" I shouted.

"THEN LET THE 2ND ROUND BEGIN!"

The Prefect Flamel Shona entered the Arena. It's a female who looks Indian with black hair and red eyes. When she summoned her weapon it was a red metal like whip. "Congratulations." said the woman, "You get to fight me in the 2nd round, Doug Harkness. I am Wrathillia."

"Nice to meet you." I said. There's something up with her. Her code is of a Virus. Tch, no wonder we've been hearing that no one has beaten any of the Prefects. They're all professional fighters. "Ladies first." I said.

"What a gentleman." she said, "Let's hope that won't be you're downfall. FLAME WING!"

She lashed out her fiery covered whip at me. I dodged and activated another ability, "CRIMSON CANON!" Two huge beams of red were fired at her. She destroyed them both with her whip. Tch, but she didn't realized I was just right behind those beams. They were just a distraction. Here's the real attack.

"SAPPHIRE BLAST!" Both my guns are aimed at her head and heart. The triggers are pulled and bullets of sapphire flames blew off her head and heart out. "Game Over." I said as I let my guns disappeared.

Everyone was silent cause they never seen a regular Gaminator beat a Prefect. The announcer said, "I- I DON'T BELIEVE IT! OUR FIRST WINNER OF THE PREFECT GAMINATOR TEST! CONGRATULATIONS DOUG YOU ARE THE NEW PREFECT FLAMEL SHONA GAMINATOR!"

"Hell yeah I am!"

... (Markiplier's Narrative)

Wait a second the first winner? So no one has ever won this test before? What the hell?! And what was up with Doug?! At first it looked like he didn't want to kill that Ventus Tempesta girl, and then all of a sudden BANG! Bullets shot all over her! Something snapped within Doug. He didn't want to do but something pushed him. Now that he's the new Prefect of the Flamel Shonas, I can ask him.

"You looked shocked." said Vega, "Don't be he always get like that. At first he might not play well, but if you really push him he becomes a fighting pro."

"No kidding either." For one I just witnessed the fight right in front of me. Now it makes me wonder. How am I going to get over this idea of killing others to survive?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nostalgia Critic & Markiplier

After the test Elvira and Vega left to go back to their Divisions, but they did told me to make Doug feel comfortable at the PGA Division. When I got back I was able to meet him on my way to the main hall of the quarters. "Hey Doug." I said, "How are you dealing with this place?"

"Neh, I don't know what to think really." he said, "Hey can we talk someplace private?"

"Sure, I was just heading up to my room. We can talk there."

Once we went into my room he immediately said, "Okay, Mark? You need to be open minded cause I'm going to reveal something to you that we couldn't do in public."

"What do you mean?"

"First off let me show you who I really am."

He tap his gem and all of a sudden he turned into a 30 year old man with thinning brown hair. "Oh my gosh you're a Hacker aren't you?" I said.

"... Really? That's all you've noticed? Wait maybe this will help."

He took out a black hat and a red tie to put on. When he wore them though red tech and black tech line appeared on the extra clothing. "I'm sorry is that supposed to make me realize something?" I said.

"Huh, that's new." he said, "I'm the Nostalgia Critic and I remember it so you don't have to!"

"Ohhhh, I've heard of you before but I've never seen you on YouTube. Wait I never knew you were a gamer?"

"I'm sort of a gamer but movies are my main thing. Hell I've never even heard about you until Elvira came into my life. You see we're here to get everyone out of Game Over Prison. Vega was able to set all of our weapons to wake up gamers instead of killing them."

"So you three are the only Hackers in Game Over Prison?"

"Yeah, well I'm not considered as a Hacker yet. You can say I'm experiencing the free trial first before I decide. So how come you were just placed as a Prefect all of a sudden? Why were you placed on Standby?"

I took a moment to remember exactly what happened and sat down on my bed. He sat in a chair in front of me. I then finally said, "Well there's this kid name Ryan who runs Game Over Prison. He said I was special to him for some reason that not even I know. I have no idea why he placed me as a Prefect. Now as for being on Standby which hurts like fucking hell when you wake up. I guess Ryan didn't want me to make more of a fuss so he stuffed me in a box with tubes sticking out of my body just to calm me down."

"Damn."

"So what happens now?"

"Well besides rescuing the gamers. Vega said we have to get rid of Ryan."

"You make it sound easy."

"Well I really assume it won't be."

"Sooo..." I took a moment to come up with another question, "What now?"

"I don't know, Vega hasn't really told me to do anything else here besides gathering information and watch over you."

"Oh come on it's bad enough I'm being watched by Ryan and his lackeys."

"Oh believe me I feel your pain. I didn't know I was being watched by Elvira until that guy Albert tried to kidnap me."

"Wait, Albert? As in Albert Carroll?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's the guy who experimented on me back in Blue Rose Prison. Believe it or not he's the Dollmaker's prodigy."

He stared at me blankly and said, "Who?"

"Wait where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Oh, well you've heard of Batman from Gotham City right?"

"Who hasn't? I'm a big fan for Batman!"

"Well this Dollmaker guy is a psychopath that kills and rearranges body parts. Reason why I know about this guy is because a friend of mine is a fan of the villains of Gotham City."

"Seriously? Why?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

... (Albert's Narrative)

I walked into the containment laboratory to check on a patient of mine. She's asleep inside a Standby orb. I checked on her vitals to make sure everything is normal. Then again nothing is normal about this girl. She's a 19 year old with the same coding as Mark's and Doug's.

Brooke Smith, the descendant of the great and first Hacker. Oh how I want to wake her up and perform my experiments upon her. I wonder what she's dreaming about?

"Amazing isn't she?" said Ryan who just arrived.

"Indeed," I said, "So when do you plan on waking her up?"

"Soon enough once we have Doug Walker and Necro. Then we can commence the ritual. Until then let her rest."

Oh but she has been asleep for so long already! Oh well, I guess waiting a bit longer won't hurt. "Hey doesn't she look like that CoreZero girl you've talked about?" I mentioned.

Ryan looked at Brooke's pleasant face as he said, "They do look awfully alike. The only differences are their age, hair style, and personality. You see Coraline is the same age as Mark. Brooke likes her hair partly dyed with pink, but Coraline likes her hair natural black. Now as in personality... It's somewhat similar but Coraline has this sort of edge that's not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"That's the thing I'm not sure. That's why I didn't send you after her because she probably did got my gift. But she must've suspected it and that's why she's not here. Also I doubt we even needed her. There are only five of us who have the Chiron coding within our veins."

"So all you need is two more and we're set."

"Absolutely.

"So I've heard we've got a new Prefect at the PGA? What was his name again?"

"Doug Harkness, a 26 year old from the Flamel Shona Division." I answered.

"Doug Harkness? Hmm."

"Is the name familiar?"

"No, but he might be of good use to me. He is the first to beat a Prefect who's a Virus. Tomorrow morning send him to my office. I would like to have a chat with this Harkness."

"Yes sir."

He took off to rest. I guess I should leave our dear Brooke to rest peacefully as well. I place my right hand on the glass orb she sleeps within. I softly said, "Oh what drop full of memories do you dream about? Is it pleasant? Or are you suffering?" I'll won't know for sure until she wakes up. I can't wait for the day she is awaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elvira & Apathetic Critic (Elvira's Narrative)

"YAHOO!" I excitedly said as I slided down the rails on a green and black hover board. I dodge a flying razor sharp red disk, thrown by a female Flamel Shona. "YOU'RE DEAD VENTUS!"

"What are you talking about? I'm still breathing Shona!" I grab green and black disk as I took my aim. The moment I ride up the rails upside down within the arena orb. I threw it at her as it curved to slice through their gem. "Tch, game over Shona." I said as I ride back down to ground level and exit out the arena as she turn to code.

Surprisingly when I walked out, Apathetic Critic was waiting outside for me. How can I tell? Well his eyes aren't blue they're green. When they're green it means Dean is awake. "Sup man!" I said as I run up and hugged him.

"Elvira, you know this makes me uncomfortable." He said as I took a step back.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I said still with a smile.

"I highly doubt it. You hungry?"

"Heck yeah!"

Dean and I walked into a restaurant to get some pizza. We had to get two boxes though because I eat the most out of the two of us. We sat on the edge on top of a clock tower so we can see all of Game Over Prison. "So how's things with Mark?" I asked him.

"He's fine after Doug had a chat with him."

"So what happened to him?"

"Well after trying to break out of Blue Rose Prison he gotten caught and been put under Standby."

"Huh, plain and simple."

I took up a slice and chomp away on its deliciousness. "Seriously, Elvira." said Dean, "Why do you eat so much?"

"I don't know, I'm just really hungry most of the time. Surprisingly I don't gain much weight in the process though. I guess it's because I'm always moving my body.

"So who was that Ventus Tempesta chick?"

"Sorry?"

"You know that teenage girl you had to defeat in the test?"

"Oh, it was Jason's daughter Bree. You've met her before."

"Seriously? Huh, no wonder why Doug was hesitating."

"He shouldn't have. He knows our weapons can release them. He could've gotten us both in trouble."

"Don't be too hard on him, Dean." I said, "It's normal for him to have that kind of reaction."

"But when it comes to fighting someone we know he thinks they won't be alive afterwards! Which is why I have to take over and finish the job!"

I place a hand on his arm and said, "Relax Dean, your Nostalgia Critic is showing." He rolled his eyes and said, "Ha ha. Very funny, Elvira."

"You know I am, Dork."

"Dick."

"You wish."

"You mean you wish."

"Hey, no repeats!"

I put an arm around him and gave him a noogie. "Hey! Come on Elvira!"

"Come on say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it! Or else I'll never let go!"

"Fine have fun having raw knuckles!"

He slipped out of my hold. I got him to at least smile. It's hard to get him to even make a small smile because he doesn't really care much about feelings. The words I was trying to get him to say was that I'm his best friend in the world. He always refuses because he doesn't want to admit he can feel. I mean he is the Apathetic Critic and all but it's okay to show caring emotions once in a while.

Dean said, "So any news from Vega?"

"Nope, you know she must be working on something in this place. I don't see her around as much as I normally do. But hey, whatever the General wants us to do we're there to do it."

"Right. Question."

"Yeah?"

"Was she always apathetic? Like me?"

"Neh, it's kind of hard to say that she didn't care much about anything else. She's always serious but never cold hearted."

"Huh, no offense but during these past few weeks she hasn't shown much emotion. It's almost like there's something annoying her about this place. Like she's angry about something."

He's right about that. It does seem like there's something bothering her. We know that Game Over Prison must be taken down but she didn't make it sound like it was going to be difficult. So what else could it be?

"Anyway, Elvira." said Dean standing up, "It's getting late. I better get Doug to bed."

"What?! Dean we're gamers! Gamers are supposed to stay up late! It's in our DNA!"

"Maybe in ours but not Doug's. This body can only stay up for so long it's bound to give out. Anyway I'll walk you back to your quarters. Let's get going."

"Oh alright."

... (Vega's Narrative)

As I walk around in the Flamel Shona Division. I'm looking for one particular person from this Division. I was hoping I could find him with ease but some Flamel Shonas are too hot headed to let me pass. The blonde male Flamel Shona asked me, "What the hell are you doing here, Aqua Scylla?"

"I came here to look for James Rolfe. He's also known as the AVGN. Seen him around?"

"Never heard of him. So get the fuck out of our Division."

"Sorry but I can't. I came in to seek James Rolfe. I will not leave without him."

"If you don't leave I'll kill you and take your Scores!" He summoned a red and black sword

"If you insist." I summon my own blue and black sword.

When he strike first I use a counterattack to finish him off. When he turned into code everyone was silent and feared me. "Does anyone know where James Rolfe is?!" I shouted, "Where is the Angry Video Game Nerd?!"

"He's here! He's here!" I heard other Flamel Shonas shouting as two of them drag him out of hiding.

"Let me go you fucking assholes!" he shouted.

"Calm down." I said, "I'm not here to kill you." I let my weapon disappear.

When he shrug off from their hold he said, "Then what the hell do you want from me?"

"It's best that you come with me so I can explain."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ryan & Necro (Doug's Narrative)

When I woke up it was to the sound of knocking on my door. "I'm up I'm up." I tiredly said. I look at the digital clock on the wall and saw that it's fucking 6 A.M in the morning! "I thought gamers sleep late and don't get up till 2 P.M?!" Well I guess I was sure wrong.

I got up and called out, "Who is it?!"

"I'm Ryan's scientist here! He ask me to escort you to his office!" said an awfully familiar voice.

"Give me a second to change!" I called back and got dress into my uniform. I fix myself up and finally open the door... Ah no wonder why his voice sounds familiar.

He said, "Good morning Doug Harkness. I'm Dr. Albert Carroll." he held out his hand to me for a shake. I shook it to not bring any suspicion. After all he is the guy who did tried to kidnap me before. Thanks to Elvira he didn't succeed.

"May I ask why Ryan wants to see me?" I said.

"Ryan will provide you that answer. Follow me."

Oh dear, this doesn't sound good. Do they know already? While I followed him out of the PGA Division and towards the main building where Ryan resides. Albert asked me, "So how does it feel being a Prefect?"

"Uh, quite amazing. I've heard that I'm the first to survive from the Prefect Test."

"Yes you are. The very first actually. These Prefects are hand picked. Of course with the exception of Markiplier we've allowed to have two Ventus Tempestas as Prefects."

"Why?"

"Markiplier is a special case. He build up a great community through YouTube. Touching the hearts of all kinds of people. Even people from Gotham."

"Gotham huh?"

"Gotham is where I came from. The great city of crime with the most dangerous villains. I'm lucky to have survive really. Where did you came from Doug?"

I can't tell him I'm from Chicago. That will really bring up suspicion. I said, "I'm from Portland in Oregon."

He suddenly stopped as he turn to me with this big creepy smile! I took a step back as fear suddenly began to rise. He said, "So you know the great Thumbprint Killer then!" I've heard of him before from Elvira. I didn't think he would be mention for the second time now.

"Well not personally but he is quite known in Portland." I said. We continued walking as he said, "He's one of my most favorite serial killers. I love his work so much I plan to meet him in person."

...He's not fucking joking that he's from Gotham. Who the fuck wants to meet a serial killer in person?!

"Why?" I said, "Aren't you afraid he'll kill you on the spot?"

"Oh he has a way of choosing people to kill. If he chose me, I'll be very honored."

... I'm so glad Elvira stopped him from taking me. Only God knows what he could've done to me if I was taken.

...

By the time we've entered into Ryan's office. I was really surprised to see that Ryan really is a kid. Why are the most smartest and strongest people are kids? Also how the hell did this kid got this psychopath, Albert, on his side?!

"Ah, thank you Albert." said Ryan with a smile of a charming boy, "I'll take it from here."

Albert left us alone. Ryan said, "Please, have a seat." a chair all of a sudden materialized in front of his desk. I was hesitant to sit on it but I didn't want to bring any trouble. So I sat down in front of him... Wait, are his eyes orange? I've never seen anyone with that kind of eye color.

He said, "I want to congratulate you for being the first to beat one of my Prefects. They were hand chosen by me to bring a great challenge to all Gaminators. Now that you're my new Prefect of the Flamel Shonas. There's just one thing I need you to do."

"What's that?"

He snap his fingers as the whole office changed into a laboratory! The chair sprung up clamps to secure my wrists and ankles. In front of me was Ryan standing, but behind him is a young woman sleeping in a pink liquid filled orb.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I said, "Get me out of this chair!"

"Oh Doug. That shimmer only works on people who can't see codes." said Ryan as he tap on my gem to bring down the shimmer disguise. "Now to complete the outfit." A black hat and a red tie appeared in his hands so he can put them on me. "Now I see you, Nostalgia Critic. So tell me. How did you got into my prison without taking the gift I've sent you?"

"I'm not telling you shit!"

He chuckled as he said, "Well it's quite obvious you've been aided by the Hackers. But I know they didn't sent you here alone. Who else is with you?"

"No one. It's just me."

"You're not a very good liar Critic. So save your breath and just tell me the truth. If you do, I promise that the people you care about, won't have to die."

I was stunned but silent. "Now I'm sure you don't want me to terminate that darling wife of yours."

All of a sudden I was pulled into darkness to be in a deep sleep.

... (Dean's Narrative)

"Go ahead. Test me." I said, "But if you do kill them. What makes you think I'll won't kill you? I'll won't have nothing else to lose, nor will I care if I die. So go on! I dare you to kill them you insolent brat!"

Ryan was surprised to see my sudden change but he grew a large Cheshire cat smile on his face. He was enjoying this performance of mine. "So this is the Apathetic Critic I've heard so much about. You're absolutely adorable when you get angry."

"And you're quite naive to think this can hold me."

I shifted the coding of the chair to release me as I tried to punch him. He caught it with just one hand as he smirked and said, "You too for thinking a punch can hurt me." Catching me off guard he simply let go and walk towards to the young sleeping woman.

"What the hell do you want from the gamers?" I said, "Why bother trapping everyone in the Matrix?"

"Well I had to find people like you for starters. People who have the Chiron coding running inside their veins. Besides you, Mark, and my darling Brooke has the Chiron code."

I looked at the young woman and then at him as I said, "Wait. That woman who's sleeping. What is she to you?"

"...You can say she's my niece. I'm quite older than I look, Critic. Which reminds me." said Ryan as he turn back to face me, "Her birthday is coming up. She'll be 20 years of age within the next few days...My my how the years have past. I just need you to do one thing for me, Critic. I know the General is here within my domain. Tell him that there will be a big party to celebrate the birth of Brooke Smith, and I'm inviting him, you and Mark."

"Him?"

"Oh that's right I've forgotten. Heh heh, silly me. Tell my brother, Necro, that within the next few days. We'll celebrate the birthday of his daughter, Brooke. Until then, I'm giving you all time to think over your plan to defeat me and destroy Game Over Prison. Ta ta for now, Apathetic Critic."

Before I even blink I was back in Doug's room within the PGA. He's giving us time? It's almost like he's saying that planning his demise is useless. Does he underestimate us so much that we're not even a threat to him?

... (Mark's Narrative)

I woke up to someone banging on the door very loudly. When I called out, "Who is it?!"

"It's me Doug! Get dress we need to get to Elvira and Vega!"

When I got dress I went out of my room and was very shocked to see Doug not in disguise. "Dude did you forget to use your Shimmer?!"

"It doesn't matter anymore because Ryan saw through my disguise anyway."

"What?! And he just let you roam around free?!"

"I'll explain everything once we meet up with Elvira and Vega."

We practically rushed out of the PGA Division and went looking for Elvira first in the Ventus Tempesta Division. We've found her playing air hockey inside a arcade building. When she saw Doug not in disguise she immediately said, "What the fuck, Dean?!"

"Short story Ryan already knew who I was." said Doug.

"Dean?" I said.

"Long story." They both said in unison which was frightening.

"Where's Vega?" said Doug who's also Dean apparently.

"She's probably at her Division." said Elvira.

"Then let's get her. There's a lot of explaining that needs to be done."

... (Necro's Narrative)

I was sitting at the edge of the clock tower watching the illusion of the clear sky the Matrix created. It's amazing how everything feels real within the Matrix. We all know it's a lie but everyone seems to prefer this made up reality. We can change how we look, we can do what we can't in the real world, and we can create new worlds within the Matrix. I refuse to stay in this made up reality, because I know no matter how much I'll make it to my liking. I'll never be satisfied.

"There you are!" said the familiar voice of Elvira. As I turn back I saw that Dean isn't using his Shimmer. "Vega, Ryan knows that we're here." said Dean.

"I've expected him to figure out anyway." I said, "After all, that was the main reason why I asked you to take the test."

"What?! You knew this would happen?!"

"Of course. I'd say this plan is going out smoothly for now."

"You used me!"

"Oh don't act like I've betrayed you. Even you should've guessed he was going to find out sooner or later. So I assume he has a message for me?"

"... Yeah. He said that we're invited to celebrate Brooke's birthday."

When he mentioned her name I stood up and turn to face him. I said, "Did you see her? Was she alive?"

"Yeah it looked like it. I mean she was sleeping inside a big green orb."

I couldn't help but smile, "So it is true... She's alive."

"Who's Brooke?" said Mark.

"Everyone take a seat." I said, "I'll explain everything." We sat down together as I started to tell my story. "20 years ago. I wasn't always a little girl. I was a man named Necro Smith, with a twin brother Ryan Smith. We were the only descendants of the first Hacker, Jobe. Because of Jobe he's the reason why we have the Chiron Code."

"Wait, so does that make us his descendants too?" said Mark.

"No but I'm getting to that. You see Jobe tried to obtain the power of God from the Chiron Chip. Another name for it is Egypt. When he tried to become the chip it nearly destroyed him. But the Chiron Code remained and spread to other people. Thus making the three societies. Jobe, my brother, and I were the the only ones at first to have all three blood types. Then one day my brother became obsessed with Egypt. He wanted to become what our father failed to do. So he found a way by creating this ritual, but the cost was his children, Vega, and Cronus. I was able to stop it but it backfired on the both of us. Vega and Cronus were on the brink of death so I had no choice but to transfer my code into one. I chose Vega, Ryan choose Cronus. Our Chiron Code was forced by the ritual to separate and find three other vessels. It found you Mark, Doug, and my newborn daughter Brooke. That's why Ryan sent the corrupted Oculus Rifts to gamers. To find the people who have the Chiron Code to complete the ritual again."

"Why on earth does he want to become God?" said Dean.

"I wonder that too even after what our father told us about the risks of Egypt. Until I've realized his obsession was caused by the first leader of the Virus Society. We were sent on a mission to terminate him. Ryan was able to complete that task but I didn't see it for myself to confirm that. I can only say that the leader must've transferred his code into my brother's."

"Okay how on earth does that work?" said Mark, "Transferring your own code into someone else's?"

"It's a hacking trait that we can all do. It's like possessing a body. I took over Vega's to use my code to heal her. The cost was to stay in this body until it completely heals. Of course you can see that it also stops her from aging."

"How old are you then?" said Elvira.

"I was 28 when this whole mess happened. So now I'm 48."

"So how did your brother took away your daughter?" said Dean.

"He didn't. At least not at first. While Ryan was trying to gain the power of Egypt. Another society called The Organization took her in."

"Yeah but how?"

"... You know the situation why all of this is happening. You don't need to know my personal life any deeper so drop it."

I looked at Mark as an idea pop into my mind. I asked him, "Mark. How good are your fighting skills?"

"Mediocre." he said as he shook his hand.

"So not much. Follow me then, we shall start your training today."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Markiplier V.S AVGN & Apathetic Critic (Mark's Narrative)

We were walking into the Flamel Shona Division. We were getting nervous looks but they were mostly directed at Necro. She must have a reputation here. Well in this case Necro is a he but in a little girl's body... How does that work again? I still don't understand how he's keeping Vega alive.

"Oh hey Doug," said Elvira talking to the now returned Doug I suppose. I've never knew that he had a split personality going on. "Did Dean caught you up to speed?" she asked him.

"Neh somewhat." he responded, "Some of it I still don't quite understand. So exactly how are you keeping Vega alive, Necro?" Wow he was wondering about that too?

Necro said, "You know when first develop inside the womb? You actually have two hearts at first?"

"What?"

"Yeah, because the baby must go through it's first stages of becoming whole. At first you have two hearts then they become one. Hence the four chambers of the heart. One time someone had to get a second heart transplanted over her own heart because it was damaged. The second heart kept her going while the first heart had to heal."

"What does having two hearts have to deal with Vega's situation?"

"Because it's the same healing process with two codes joining together. My code, my body, and my heart is keeping her alive while she heals. It's a long and dangerous process but it works."

"Oh okay I believe I understand now."

Us having two hearts? I didn't even think that's possible for a human. Finally we arrive at our destination. Which surprisingly an arena, but there was someone here before us. He was sitting against the wall who seemed to be waiting for us patiently. He eyes went wide when he saw Doug though.

"Doug?!" he said as he stand up.

"I don't believe it." said Doug. The two walked up to each other and hugged. I'm guessing they know each other?

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." said Doug.

"It's been forever to me." said the guy.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" shouted Elvira excitedly as she rushed up to the guy. She shook his hand and said, "I am a huge fan of yours! Hi I'm Elvira, I'm also Doug's friend!"

"Lieutenant!" commanded Necro. All of a sudden Elvira stood at attention and place her fist over her gem. Elvira said, "Yes General Necro! I apologize for not containing myself at this moment!"

"Apology accepted. At ease Lieutenant."

Elvira all of a sudden calmed down. "Damn do you got all of your followers trained like that?!" said the guy.

"She's a Hacker 1st Class Lieutenant." said Necro, "I expect most of them to act professionally.

"Mark this is James Rolfe. You probably know him as the Angry Video Game Nerd."

"I thought you look familiar." I said. No wonder Doug knows him.

"James here is going to help you train. You will come to him and train in this arena everyday at 2 P.M. And I mean exactly at 2, Mark. If I find out you're late, or didn't show up at all. You'll be training with me all day with no breaks."

Shit, he's intimidating in this 20 looking female body. I bet he's even more scary as a male. "Is that understood Mark?" she said.

"Yes," I responded.

"Good, gear up."

Suddenly James hit his gem and was armored up completely. When he summoned his weapon it took form of a long gun with a blade. Oh shit, he must be skilled if he's got a weapon like that! Elvira, Doug, and Necro walk over to the side to stay out of the way. I was hesitant but I hit my gem and got in armor. Luckily the full head gear was included. It was weird seeing through it though. It was operating like Iron Man's helmet.

I finally summon up my weapon which is the familiar sword I used back in Blue Rose Prison. "Both of you give it your all. Just don't injure him too badly, James." said Necro. Shit she's telling him to not injure me?

Before I could even react James went after me and attack with the blade of his gun! I could only back up continuously as he attack repeatedly. Finally I took action to use my sword. I counter his attack to gain distance, but I didn't predict his next attack which was pulling the trigger. I was lucky to dodge the bullet but couldn't avoid getting kicked in the stomach.

He grabbed the back of my head and toss me onto the ground. I couldn't even get up or roll over to dodge Jame's gun-blade. He stopped as his weapon just hovers over my face.

"Damn, James you couldn't let up a little?" asked Doug.

"For a Ventus Tempesta he's quite slow." said James as he help me up.

"I can help him improve his speed." said Elvira.

"What the hell Mark?!" said Necro, "You were able to cause a ruckus in Blue Rose Prison, was able to handle Albert more than a minute, but you can't even keep up with the AVGN?!"

"Is that an insult towards me, or what are you trying to say?" said James.

I said, "Look it's been a while and this is my first fight here! It's not like I can just tap into my Glitch or Hacker powers whenever I want to!"

"... Doug, switch with James."

"What? Why?"

"You've been practicing with your new abilities right?"

"Yeah."

"Well show him how."

Doug looked at me with this worried look. But he shrugged and hit his gem to get armored up, and he summon his twin guns. "Don't worry this took me a while too." said Doug, "Our abilities are like reflexes but they're more amplified with our emotions. Watch closely."

All of a sudden the arena changed into a deserted area with all these key-like swords sticking out of the ground. His guns even transformed into identical key-swords... Wait.

"Ohhhh shit!" said Elvira who's getting very excited.

"Are those KeyBlades?" I asked him.

"Yes they are." he said, "You see I had to think and simply feel where I want to be. But changing the environment around you is more difficult than I make it seem. It actually takes more energy to do so. Try changing your weapon into a KeyBlade."

I looked at my sword and try to do so. "I really don't know how to make this work." I said. When I looked up all of a sudden he attacked me! "WHOA!" I blocked his attack with my weapon, but it changed into a KeyBlade! "What?!"

"It's better to have you fight for life to make it work." said Doug but his tone changed.

"Is that you Dean?" I said.

"Doug wanted to take the easy route, but that's too boring. Besides it's better to just fight until it comes around."

He used the other KeyBlade to knock away my weapon. Then used the other to attack me. I jumped back to dodge it but he thrown one of them that acted like a boomerang! I tried blocking it but it knocked me back onto the ground! I tried getting back up but he stomp onto my chest pressing the oxygen out of my lungs. Unfortunately he stomped onto my gem which deactivated my armor.

"Okay I think I want to have Doug back now!"

Dean caught the other KeyBlade that came back. He said, "Come on Mark! You're one of the people that has the Chiron Code! Fucking use it already!"

He flip the KeyBlade to hold it backhanded style. He then brought the blade towards my head! Out of reaction I Glitched to appear behind him. He stumbled but he knew where I was because he swung both blades at me! I blocked it with all my might but even that hurt! I need to get back into my armor or else he'll really hurt me!

"Do you think Glitching will save you?" he said as he Glitch to get above and spin kicked me in the side of my face! Right there and then I was out.

Note: Sorry for the long update. Ever since Markiplier's loss of his friend Daniel Kyre it kind of threw me off my writing. I wanted to give it some time until it felt right to continue the story. Markiplier says he's feel a bit better, but we all know he's not going to be right as rain just like that. It's good that he's taking time off, and I did the same because I didn't felt right at the time. When you're writing a story that revolves around a real living being, it's an entirely different take. So I took a break from writing the story to honor Daniel Kyre. My condolences goes out to Mark, Daniel's friends and his family. Please show them the support they need.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reviewers & Gamers (Elvira's Narrative)

"Shit, Dean!" I shouted at him, "You knocked him out!"

"Well maybe Necro shouldn't made me as his opponent," he said as everything went back to normal including himself.

Necro sighed as she rub her eyes with two fingers. She said, "This is going to take longer than I thought. Get him fed once he wakes up. I meet with all of you later." She walked out of the arena leaving us with the unconscious Markiplier.

James hit his gem to deactivate the armor. He said, "Well that's just fucking great. We can get him to my quarters until he wakes up. Your name is Dean right?"

"He just left when he figured you were going to ask him." said Doug.

"Oh, well can you pick him up?"

"I don't know. He's short but he looks heavy. Let me try."

When Doug tried to get a hold of him he couldn't lift him up. "Damn what the hell does this guy eat?!"

"We'll both carry him." said James, "Grab an arm." They worked together to help Mark up and drag him out as I follow.

...

They drop Mark onto James's bed as they took a break. They sat down on the couch and I sat on a comfortable chair. James asked Doug, "So when did you got split personality?"

"I believe Dean said he appeared at a convention I went to. It was Pax I think because he said he played a game with some kid there. I don't why he would appear because of a kid, but that's what happened."

"Huh, interesting. So who are you again?" James finally asked me.

"I'm Elvira, and it is true what I say. Doug and I are friends." I said happily.

"How did you two come across each other?"

Doug explained, "She actually came all the way to Chicago for the interview because I was looking for more actors. What I didn't know at the time was that she was a Hacker sent to protect me from the Virus Society. Because I did received a corrupted Oculus Rift but Dean knew there was something wrong with it so he got rid of it. That action made the Virus Society try to kidnap me. That Albert guy almost succeeded if it wasn't for Elvira to stop him."

"Dr. Carroll?" said James.

"You know him?" I asked him.

"Yeah back in Blue Rose Prison. He was the one who put microchips into our bodies to prevent us from killing ourselves. They're not in us in any more because someone shut them down."

"Mark," I said, "Mark was the one who tried setting you all free at first." I then remembered my friend. Captain Charlie Harkness the man who laid down his life for Mark.

"So it was him?" said James, "I've never heard of him before until Angry Joe told me."

"Angry Joe is here?" said Doug.

"Yeah he's actually next door to me. He's out though trying to get some Scores."

"Man I wonder who else is here?"

"Tons," I said, "Especially from YouTube. You know there are reasons why we have Divisions. It's mostly based on our personalities. People who are part of the Flamel Shona Division express anger, bravery, and are based on strength most of the time, but fire arms are quite popular for being used as weapons. People who are Ventus Tempesta are the Jokers of Game Over Prison, speed is our best ability, but we tend to get risky just for the fun. People who are Aqua Scylla are the most wisest, they're serious and open minded. Not to mention that they can adapt to any kind of situations, even match the technique to fighting skills of their opponent. Finally there are the people of Enigma Letha, in all honesty they are the most unpredictable bunch. When I've fought one of them it was difficult to predict their next move. Also they are just as crazy as the Ventus Tempestas. I guess you can say that they are a jack of all trades."

"Now that makes sense." said James.

"Huh?"

"Well when I tried getting to know one of the Enigma Letha's. They weren't all that talkative. You know how the saying is that the quiet ones are the most dangerous people?"

"Oh, well of course."

"So do you do YouTube or you're just a Hacker?" asked James.

"I thought about YouTube but I decided no because it'll take too much time and effort. Also us Hackers are usually always on the job."

"Why wait for so long though?" suddenly said Doug.

"Sorry?" I said, "What are you trying to say?"

"I've been thinking about what Necro told us. On how all of this started? If Ryan just needed to find the other ones with the Chiron Code. Why wait 20 years later?"

"... I guess that's a good question." I said.

"Sorry did I miss something?" said James.

Doug said, "Oh, Necro said the reason Ryan was capturing most gamers is because he's been looking for others with the Chiron Code. I have it and so does Mark. Necro said that there are five, which is including her, me, Mark, and Ryan. The last one she said...Well in this case "he" said is his daughter, Brooke. I'll explain that whole "he" thing to you later."

I said, "If he had to wait 20 years it could be because of Brooke. She was born on the year he tried to commit the ritual. But he didn't took her on that day because someone else stolen her... So wait does that mean someone else knew she had the Chiron Code all of a sudden?"

"But remember that Necro said she was taken by a society called The Organization." said Doug.

"... Why does that sound familiar? I think there's files about it, but I can't access them here. I would have to do it back at headquarters when I get the chance."

"So what's the difference between a Hacker and a 1st Class Hacker?" said James.

"1st Class Hacker deal with the most gruesome missions. This mission I'm doing now is considered suicide because Ryan would even allow the prisoners to kill us. This place kind of drives everyone to be heartless."

"I'm just glad a few of us have the sense to work together." said Doug.

"...Char...Charlie.." suddenly said Mark in his sleep. Is he dreaming about my friend?

"I've forgot." I said, "He knew my friend."

"Who's Charlie?" said James.

"He was a Hacker." I said, "He was my first friend when I've first became one. When I had no one to talk to he was there to make me laugh, to make me smile. Whenever I feel down he was like the monkey on my back that tells me to shine. Charlie was ordered to be in undercover at Blue Rose Prison. He was the one who watched over Mark. Sadly he was killed by Albert Carroll by his own weapon."

I place my hand over my abdomen as I said, "I've gotten a taste what death was like for Charlie. For Albert stabbed me with my own weapon while trying to kidnap Doug. For what it seems, Mark was there to see Charlie's death."

"I'm sorry." said James, "I didn't mean to-,"

"It's fine. Just promise me one thing guys. If you see Albert, leave him to me."

"Will do."

Mark was quiet again. He didn't speak Charlie's name in his sleep.

"So Mark is more of a commentary let's play gamer?" said James.

"Pretty much but he does more than that. He livestreams for charities and he does skits with other YouTubers. In a way he's the heart of YouTube. At first he was everyone's light until... Someone close to him past away. It took him a while to recover but he pushed on. But at times I think he needs someone to be his light."

"... Is any of his friends here?" asked Doug.

"Yamimash, Jacksepticeye, Lordminion777, Muyskerm, CinnamonToastKen, Some of the GameGrumps but sadly two of them died by the Virus."

"I've haven't heard any of these YouTubers before."

"I've heard of the GameGrumps." said James, "Besides there are more gamers here than Reviewers. If most of these people were Reviewers this place will be called something else."

"Huh, now I wonder what this place could be called?"

"I've actually met Jacksepticeye here. He's part of the Ventus Tempesta Division. Haven't seen him lately so he doesn't even know that Mark is awake.

"So Doug, you've seen Necro's daughter right?"

"Yeah, she was sleeping in one of those Standby capsules."

"What did she look like again?"

"Black hair and pink spiky bangs."

"Sounds like an anime character." said James.

"Well that's what I saw."

"But still kind of weird."

... (Brooke's Narrative)

... "How long are you going to rest?" said my master, General CrimsonGhost. I open my eyes as I see that I'm back in my quarters. I was 7 years old at the time, and the person who trained me to be an assassin was a 13 year old girl, CrimsonGhost. She was the first one to become General at the most youngest age. I've always looked up to her.

"Don't you think you've slept long enough?" she said as she look down upon me with those mint green eyes. "They forced you to be on standby for a while now. You can free yourself anytime you want you know? He has no power over you."

"But it hurts every time I try." I said.

"... You're kidding right? You were trained to deal with pain physically and mentally. This is nothing. Time to wake up Captain RavenHollow."

All of a sudden when she said my code name pain hit me as I awaken inside a Standby Capsule. The wires that were attach to my body release me and drained the green liquid so I can breathe normally. The capsule opened as I walked out. I couldn't help but laugh as I said, "Leave it to my Master to wake me up. So typical."

When the alarm went off I could only assume it's to alert the guards. "At least I've got a minute to recharge." I clap my hands and got into my Assassin's uniform with a Hacker Gem for addition. I summon up my dual swords and walked out of the room. I was greeted with five Viruses rushing to stop me. "I was wondering when I was going to warm up?" I said as I Glitch to kill all five of them. Sadly I sort of pulled a muscle in my right shoulder.

"Dammit!" I moved my arm around to make it feel better, "I know it's been a while but how fucking long have I been asleep?!"

"Too long." said a man who just came in. He's a Hybrid Virus though, they're quite rare nowadays. "Ryan wanted to wait until your birthday to wake you up."

"Ryan, Ryan?" I said as I know the name is familiar, "Of course! My dear Uncle. If you could kindly show me where he is I might let you live today."

He chuckled as he said, "You amuse me child, but I'm afraid I have to put you back into Standby."

"Hilarious, even if you are a Hybrid Virus you're no match for me."

"You shouldn't underestimate him so, my dear Niece." said Ryan who appeared behind him. As I turn to face him I see that he's still controlling his son's body. "You've haven't age one bit, Uncle."

"You flatter me. Instead of fighting about this, let's have a little chat. I assure you'll come to understanding my intentions."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Welcome To Our World (Mark's Narrative)

I woke up on someone's bed. When I sat up I saw only Doug in the room sitting on the couch. He was sleeping though but I decided to walk over and wake him up. He looked up at me as he said, "Oh hey Mark. You're finally awake." He put back his glasses on.

"Where's Elvira and James?"

"They went out to bring something to eat. They told me to stay with you in case if you wake up. How's your head?"

Oh yeah, I was knocked out by him. "I don't feel any pain so I guess I must've slept it off. What happened Doug? Why did Dean knock me out?"

"He's not one to just patiently wait until you get better with your fighting skills. I tried to keep him out of it but for some reason I just don't have much control. Anyway I apologize."

I sat down next to him and asked, "So I guess Necro didn't want to stick around?"

"Who knows," he said while sounding a little annoyed, "Necro is a serious hard head. It's really making me think about not becoming a Hacker."

"So how come Elvira is a Hacker? Doesn't she get tired of it?"

"Funny how I asked the same question. Elvira said it can be stressful but she's a part of the society because of a promise she made to herself. She was to become just as strong as her friend just so she could fight by her side."

"A friend? What friend is that?"

"What's her name again? It's quite uncommon because I barely get to hear it often. Oh now I remember thanks to that movie I enjoy. It was Coraline."

"...What?" Did I heard him right? But is it my Coraline? "Coraline who?"

"I've forgotten the last name. You could ask Elvira once they get back. Why so interested all of a sudden?"

"It's just that I too had a friend name Coraline. Last time I saw her was at the airport leaving Cincinnati. That was 8 years ago."

"Well where did she go?"

"I don't remember. It was all a blur when the moment happened. One day she just stopped coming to school. When I've came by at her house her father told me she already left to the airport. He was kind enough to bring me there before she got onto the plane."

"Did you ever got a reason why she left?"

"Not really. She just got up and left without even giving a thought to say goodbye to me."

"...Huh,"

"What?"

Before he could speak Elvira and James finally came back. Elvira was balancing bags and small boxes more than James. She's got two balancing on her head! "Dang James you couldn't help her out?"

"Hey I'm just as surprised how many she can carry!" said James, "I'm carrying four bags of food and that's my limit!"

Doug and I help her put the stuff down. She smiled bright as she said, "It's okay guys. I have the strength of ten men, and I have the balance of a monkey and a cat combine."

"Tch, show off." said James as he put the four bags down.

"What are the boxes for?" asked Doug.

"One has pastry, and the other has Movies. I thought we could watch some movies while we eat."

"She picked out some movies I've never even heard of so brace yourself, Doug." said James.

"Oh I know why you brought these movies." said Doug, "You want to see my act as the Nostalgia Critic."

"Well geez boss it's been a while we've haven't made a video."

All of a sudden she took out a camera recorder out of bag with a tripod. "I can save the footage onto a personal flashdrive so it can be saved once we get out. So what do you say guys? Review?"

"I don't think I'll be much of a good reviewer." said Mark. Elvira looked at me as she said, "You're kidding right? You review all the time! You review games while playing them! Sure you don't put much into detail like AVGN here, but you're just as good. You just need to get the hang of it." She is right, but I hope my opinion will agree with these legendary reviewers.

Oh yeah, before I forget I better ask her. I said to Elvira, "Hey Doug told me you have a friend name Coraline."

"Yeah, why? What brought up that conversation?"

"I was talking about you." said Doug.

"Anyway, what's the last name of you friend, Elvira?" I said.

"Brooks. Coraline Brooks."

"... I don't believe it. We have the same friend."

"Huh, small world I guess. So you two were friends in Cincinnati?"

"Yeah, but she took off without saying goodbye to me. I don't know where she is now."

All of a sudden she burst out laughing, "Yeah that sounds like her."

"You're not bother by it?"

"She does that all the time, I'm not even surprised. Besides I'm sure we'll both see her again in the future. I have that promise to keep after all."

"A promise?"

"My promise to be as strong as her. She's quite the fighter don't you know?"

A fighter? I've never saw her fight before. That will be interesting to see.

... (Brooke's Narration)

While my dear uncle explained I started eating the good food put in front of me. Of course nothing he says will ever change my mind or convince me to help him with the ritual. He said, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying, Brooke?"

"Oh I hear ya." I said, "But you're not saying the sentences I want to hear. I mean it's great that you want the ritual to be set on my birthday, but you want the power of Egypt all to yourself. I'd say it should go to me only. I mean it is going to be my birthday. That will be the greatest gift ever. You saying that I can get my just deserts upon the Organization and my father, you forget. The Organization raised me since I was just an infant. Sure my father didn't try to save me, but it's better to let him live with his failure."

"But The Organization was the one who killed your mother."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You really don't know the story do you? I'm 19 years old about to turn 20, Uncle. You can't manipulate me into killing The Organization because they're in your way. Thing is Uncle. You failed to do the ritual because of my father. Because of it's unpredictable side effect, the Chiron Code was split in five. You Have it, my father, Mark, Doug, and so do I. Except I was still in my mother's womb when the Chiron Code entered my body. But my mother was suppose to obtain it, so only one could merge with the code. The pain was too much for us that we were on the verge of death. So she sacrifice herself so I could live."

I stand up and walk towards him to the other side of the table while I said, "The blame falls upon you and my father. The Organization was only there to assassinate you both. They knew what you had running through your veins. You think they will just simply let you live without having a thought you would try obtain Egypt?"

I grabbed him by the neck as I said his true name, "Do you, Vanitas?" The Hybrid Virus, Albert, took a step forward but Vanitas raised a hand to signal him to stand down.

"What gave me away?" said Vanitas.

"Your code is way too complex. You have Ryan and Cronus lock deep within their hearts. Also from my understanding."

I let him go and sat next to him in a chair, "You and Grandfather were quite close."

"We were both subjected to The Shop. We both wanted power, we both wanted revenge. You have his personality in fact. More than Necro and Ryan. Necro has that determined nature, but Ryan had that innocence that your Grandfather use to have. So tell me. How much do you know of your Grandfather?"

"That he was the first to enter the Matrix, and he was The Shop's most strongest telekinetic and pyrokinetic being."

"As a pyrokinetic, no. Charlie beat him in that ability."

"Charlie McGee?"

"Ah, so you heard of her. You can say the three of us were friends at the time. Charlie was the first one to escape though from The Shop. All because of her father, Andy McGee."

"He was tortured and killed in front of her right?"

"Only because they refuse to be The Shop's personal puppets. An agent John Rainbird killed him if I remember correctly. Of course Charlie herself took his life.

"Your grandfather and I shared a vision to rule the world. To obtain the power of God. He nearly succeeded... Twice. He never tried a third time because of that stupid boy he befriended long before me. His name was Peter Parkette, and I took his life for corrupting that vision we shared."

"Thus forcing his hand to merge with the Chiron Chip, but not obtain the power of Egypt from it." I said, "He wanted to protect it from you all this time."

"Until one day I've finally found a way to take over his son's body, Ryan. Tell you what. You have the same vision as I do. I can share the power of Egypt with you. Jobe and I found a way how the two of us can obtain it. How about you take his place?"

"...Tempting."

"Come on think about it. I was willing to share it with your grandfather. I can share this power of Egypt with you. The very incarnation of the friend I use to know and trust with my life."

"...Sounds like someone I know... Alright, but I'm planning my birthday party."

"Of course."

"Great, I look forward to working with you, Vanitas."

We shook hands to seal our agreement. Oh this is going to be really sweet.

... (Mark's Narrative)

Finally we've gotten the review over and done with. I stand up to stretch out my legs and said, "I gotta say, that was fun but wow that was difficult! How can you guys do that every day?"

"We've been doing this for 6 years, Mark." said James.

"And I do a review every week." said Doug, "So it gives me time to put everything together. It's hard but we get it done on the due date. Not to mention that James here made a move about AVGN."

"You made a movie, James?" I said, "How did you even pull it off?"

"Oh my gosh it was fucking difficult and horrible. Especially with the time I was given to make it. Nonetheless I've got it done and the fans enjoyed it."

"But hey did ya like it Mark?" asked Elvira.

"...Actually yeah. I can see why this could be a great way to make videos."

"Well then welcome to our world, Markiplier. I'm sure you'll be a great reviewer." said Doug.

Yeah I think this is something I can get into. I wonder, Doug and James created characters to act as while reviewing movies. Will I stay as Markiplier to review? Or create a new character like how I created Warfstache?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Children of Chiron

On the next day James and I meet again at the arena. Doug and Elvira aren't with us because they're out to gain some scores. That reminds me, "Hey James how many scores do you have?"

"Over 300,000."

"Shit do you just go out and kill Gaminators everyday?!"

"Well you have to understand Mark. In Game Over Prison you have no choice but to fight to survive. It's great that Necro was able to set our weapons to send the Gaminators back home, but before everyone including me was uncomfortable killing each other until we had to get it through our heads we don't have a choice. Hell some of them find it great to kill one another."

"So I've noticed."

"Anyway you're ready?"

"Yeah."

We geared up and summon our weapons. "Remember you have to defeat me to prove you can handle yourself."

"Right."

Once he attack first my training began.

... (Doug's Narrative)

Elvira and I were looking around the game arenas to see which ones we can enter. We never liked fighting on our own. So we're always looking for games that include tag teams. Also for some reason Dean feels much more comfortable when he's fighting with her too. I wonder if those two have a special connection or something?

"Hey we've haven't tried this one yet!" said Elvira excitedly as she point at the name on the list of gaming arenas. I've read the name out loud, "Gravity Battle?"

"Yeah, this one takes place in space! We can pretty much float around while fighting the other players. Come on they only allow four teams to play, let's hurry!"

She grabbed my hand as we rushed to sign up. Once we got in it didn't took long to have the game to start. We geared up, summon our weapons, and took our place. Just when I was getting pumped up to fight, Dean was waking up. I said to him in my mind, "Oh no come on Dean. Let me have this battle."

"What happens if you just hesitate?" he asked.

"I'll won't! So step off!"

"... Tell you what. Let's work together in this battle. This will probably help us trust each other more."

"How am I sure you won't just take over?"

"Because I have a feeling Elvira will have a word with me."

I looked at her quite shock to hear him say that. I said to him, "I thought you weren't afraid of anything? Isn't that why you took the name as the Apathetic Critic?"

"I choose who and what to care about. Elvira sure left a big impact on the both of us when she first came into our lives. Hell can you believe that I nearly almost killed her once just so I can protect you?"

"That's right. That's was when you thought she was a Virus trying to capture us. Now look at us, fighting alongside with her."

She noticed us looking at her as she asked, "Doing okay, Doug? Huh?" I guess she finally saw our eyes. It's weird, I remember one time Dean and I were talking to each other while in the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw that our eye colors were mixed. It gave off that aqua green kind of glow. If I'm right, this is the first time she's seen us awake together.

I smiled at her as I said, "Yeah, we're doing fine."

"..." she just smiled and laugh as she said, "About time you two get along. Now let's go kick some ass!"

"GAMINATORS GEAR UP!" shouted the announcer as the arena finally changed into a space setting with all these platforms floating around us. Once the countdown started, we were ready to get into the fight.

... (Necro's Narrative)

I walked along the maze's walls of the passing. I looked at each name of who we've set free, and who we were too late to save. I come by here often to keep reminding myself that even though we came here to save them. I know we can't save them all. Every now and then I have to face the fact no matter how hard I try. I can't bring everyone back from the dead.

"I think you're just trying too hard." said my Virus-Self, Macabre, "Just because you were known back in the good ole days to save people on the verge on death. Doesn't mean you have the power to save anyone. So what, not like any of these Gaminators matter. They have no problem killing each other."

"They're forced to battle each other to live, Macabre. When it comes down to survival everyone show's their true colors."

"So what's the problem? You've set the weapons to just release them from the Matrix."

"Because It's easy to hack into weapons that are designed for prisoners only. I know that once Brooke's birthday arrives, they will be executed by Ryan's army of the Virus society."

"Ahhh I get it."

Suddenly I came across my path a woman with long purple and blue hair. I looked at her uniform and see that she belongs to the Enigma Letha Division. She was standing in front of a particular name plate of the maze's wall. Wait, she looks awfully familiar. I walked up to her and see tears softly crawling down her cheeks. She looked at me and said while wiping her tears away, "Can I help you?"

"Are you crying for the dead?" I asked.

"A friend of mine died yesterday. Are you here to visit someone you lost too?"

"... No one here is close to me. I come here to give my condolences. What's your name?"

"Tiff, yours?"

"I'm Necro. Wait, now I remember you."

"Well lookie here!" said a blonde male walking towards us with two others. They're from the Flamel Shona Division. "Two fine looking women just waiting to be loved."

"Keep walking." I said.

"Oh don't be like that baby. We just want to have some fun don't you know how to have fun?"

"If you don't back away kindly I will have no problem terminating you three."

"What?! At you serious bitch?"

"You should be grateful I'm giving you choice."

"It sounds more like a challenge."

He hit his gem to gear up and summon up a sword.

"IHasCupQuake." I said to Tiff, "Please take cover and let me handle this." I didn't bother to gear up nor summon my weapon. I'm going to teach these youngsters a lesson.

... (Brooke's Narrative)

While I was designing the decorations for the huge room I've set up. Albert decided to visit me. He smiled cheerfully as he said, "Hello, Brooke. Need any assistance?"

"Define assistance?" I said.

"Oh come now, are you still sore I had to bring you back into Standby."

"Well you could've eased up. It's not everyday I have a hand go right through my stomach."

"You didn't give me much of a choice. You didn't make it easy."

"No shit. I was this close to gain Mark's Chiron Code. This fucking close you jackass!"

I throw a chair at him and he simply caught it as he place it back down. "If you'd had given me a few minutes I've would've have more power than Necro and Ryan combined."

"Is power all you want?" He walked closer to me as he place a hand on my left shoulder and the other hand gently placed on my right cheek, "Isn't there something else?"

"Please, we both know what you want. I'm nobody's puppet."

I shrug him off as I continue to work on my decorations. "Well there's that, but I was thinking more as an assistant."

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the thought. "I get it," I said, "You're from Gotham right? You want me to be Harley to your Joker? Your Riddle to your Riddler?"

"Harley is intelligent but blinded by love which does lowers her IQ. Now Riddle, she's really quite the treat. I would love to see what makes her tic, as much as you."

He suddenly summon his twin swords. "Are you challenging me, Albert?"

"Of course."

"(Sigh), How annoying."

The moment I summon up my own dual swords our blades collide creating vicious sparks.

... (Mark's Narrative)

I dodge James's attack and block a bullet with my sword. He performed a ability to fire thousands of red bullets at once. There's no way to glitch, but my Chiron ability kicked in to create a barrier to protect me. "Nice try!" James said as he swung his weapon which conjure up a large red blade that broke through my barrier. I Glitch to get out of harm's way.

I Glitch again to get close so I can attack. He countered it as he flip me over and slam my head against the ground. It took me a moment to get back up but only because I had to get out of the way from being hit again. When he attack with his gun-blade I blocked it and finally hit him with a headbutt. I didn't give him a chance to recover as I continued to hit him with my fist and the hilt of my sword. Just because this is a fight we can't just draw blood from each other.

When I toss in a kick he blocked it and hit me in the face with his elbow. When I felt like I was going to fall something caught me. I looked behind me but no one was there. That's odd, it felt like someone actually catch me from falling. Was it just all in my head?

All of a sudden when James attack me again I've picked up the speed to swept him off the ground. I lunge my sword at him but I made it stop at his throat. Once we both catch our breaths I asked him, "So, have I won?"

"Alright, alright," He said as he gave in, "You've actually gotten better than yesterday." I helped him up and he asked me, "So where did all that strength come from? Did your Chiron code just finally kicked in?"

"I guess. I really don't know what came over me."

"Well let's take a break. You wanna meet up with Doug and Elvira?"

"Yeah. Maybe they'll get a kick out of it that I've beaten you."

"Oh whatever. You've only won because of the Chiron Code."

We deactivate our armor and let our weapons disappear so we can rest for a minute.

... (Doug's Narrative)

I dodge from the attack of a huge hammer the male Ventus Tempesta wields. He was wickedly fast to dodge my bullets as I tried to keep up with him so I can avoid getting hit by his hammer. He spin it around his body and extend the hammer at full speed to hit me. I jumped up to land on another platform to dodge it. I fired my bullets at him from the upside down angle. He got one in the shoulder but his partner from the Aqua Scylla Division arrive in time to block the rest with his razor sharp shield.

"DAMMIT HENRY! YOU COULDN'T COME IN SOONER?!" Shouted the hammer wielder.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE!" said Henry as he throw his shield at me.

It was coming so fast I couldn't dodge or block it, but thankfully my partner Elvira jumped in time to send it back straight at them. The Ventus Tempesta actually used his own partner as a shield so Henry could die by his own weapon. I know he'll wake up back in reality, but that's just beyond cruel of his partner. They were suppose to work together!

"Then make him pay!" said Dean.

I launch myself at him and fired my rounds. He got a few in the chest once Henry turned into code so he won't used him as a shield anymore. I then kicked him down and put a bullet into his head.

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Elvira as she grab me and jump to get us out of harm's way. It was a magic attack sent by an Enigma Letha female. Once he landed onto another platform Elvira explained the plan, "I'm going to attack first to get her attention on me. Then you come in to finish her off, got it?"

"Got it."

She launched herself at her and performed attack magic. "LIGHTNING STRAIN!" she shouted as she swung her spear which conjure up a huge sharp wave of lightning. When the Enigma Letha tried to block it with her scepter that created a purple barrier, it was my cue to deliver the finishing move.

Elvira's magic attack broke through the barrier, and when I needed a boost Elvira grab my hand to throw me at her. I shot the scepter out of her hand and pulled the trigger when the gun was against her forehead. What I didn't see coming was a male Flamel Shona coming straight at me with his sword. Neither Dean nor I had the time to react quickly enough to dodge. Until all of a sudden someone pushed me out of the way.

When I turn back to see that it might've been Elvira that done it, but no one was even there. The Flamel Shona strike at nothing. "The fuck just happened?" said Dean.

"You're asking me?!" I said.

Finally the game was over was Elvira finished the Flamel Shona off. Once we were on ground level again I've felt a little sick. All that jumping and floating around in space kind of took it out of me. "Whoa, Doug!" said Elvira as she help me from falling to the ground, "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little dizzy. I didn't think fighting in space would be fun but nauseating at the same time."

"Well come on let's collect our Scores then you can rest."

We did just that as we sat down inside a cafe restaurant. She got me some water so I can re-hydrate. She asked me, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You look like you've experienced something freaky."

"I think I have, Elvira. I thought I was done for when I couldn't get away from that Flamel Shona guy. But something pushed me out of the way."

"What? Come on, you're high."

"I'm serious, Elvira! Something pushed me so I wouldn't get killed!"

"Alright, calm down. I believe you man. Whatever it was I'm grateful for it because you're not hurt. Or else I wouldn't get to do this."

All of a sudden she gave me a noogie. "Elvira! come on knock it off!"

"I won't until you say it!"

"Say what?!"

"Don't say it." said Dean... Is this a thing these two share?

"Come on Dean, say it!"

"Never!" said Dean.

"Say I am your best friend in the world!"

"I'll never say it!"

"What on earth are you two doing?" said James who just arrive with Mark.

"James please get her to let go." I begged.

"Tch, alright alright." said Elvira as she finally let go, "So who won?

"I did finally." said Mark, "So where's Necro?"

"She's probably back in the Aqua Scylla Division. She'll probably turn up soon."

... (Necro's Narrative)

His other two friends were knocked out, but I left the Flamel Shona standing while paralyzed. "Sucks doesn't it?" I said, "Being so weak and can't do a thing to protect yourself and others. Can't help but try to get stronger but you know it's almost impossible. It's hard and it get's to the point where you're driven insane... I know the feeling, young man. But your problem is that you have no respect whatsoever. You don't care who get's hurt or who dies. So let me show you what death feels like for all those poor souls you've killed."

I place my hands upon his head, and gave him a taste what death feels like. I showed him what dying alone feels like. How someone can die in extreme pain, quickly and slow. I even showed him the beauty of death. To have someone there to comfort you until you draw your last breath. Even though the Flamel Shona began to cry I couldn't leave out the most horrific deaths.

Suddenly I stopped when I've felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I look to see who but there was no one by me. I completely forgotten that IHasCupQuake was still here. "Please stop." she said. I didn't realize I was scaring her. I let the boy go from his paralyzed state as he drop to his knees and continue to cry.

"Let's go then." I said, "I can walk you back to your Division."

... (Brooke's Narrative)

"SHADOW WING!" A black wing sprouted from my back as it attack Albert. He tried to block it with his twin swords but my wing broke through cut him across the torso and sending him crashing into a wall. "Had enough?" I said.

When his black blood was flowing out of his wound it suddenly took life and went after me. I tried blocking it with my wing but it wrapped itself around it and yank me towards him. "Idiot." I switch my sword to hit his gem with the hilt. I said, "You know that move would've killed you right?"

"I know." he said, "But then I wouldn't be able to do this."

He grabbed the back of my head and kiss me. Shock by this action I let my wing disappear and push myself away from him. "What the hell man?!" I said as I wipe my lips.

"Aww, I was loving that wing." he said while laughing, "It really suits your name, RavenHollow."

"Uh huh, so what the hell are you? I've never seen a Hybrid Virus control his own blood before."

"That's because he has a substitute version of the Chiron Code I created." said Vanitas as he entered the room, "I'm guessing you two are getting along?"

"Hilarious. Why on earth did you create a substitute version of the Chiron Code?"

"You know perfectly well what The Organization is capable of. Once we obtain the power of Egypt you don't think the other societies won't try to terminate us? That's why Albert here is one of my most successful host for the Shezmu Code. Others who tried to merge with it died but his code was stable. Soon I need to find more capable Viruses to handle the Shezmu Code."

"Well that makes sense why he's able to control his blood." Since Shezmu is an Egyptian god that drinks blood.

"By the way have you felt that spike going on in the Matrix?"

"Spike? What are you talking about?"

"Something has been interacting with our sacrifices. I couldn't trace what it was since it only pop up a few times like a blip."

"Could it be the Glitches?"

"Maybe but I'm not too sure. I want you to do me a favor. You already know Mark don't you?"

"Of course, until you had him stop me from obtaining his Chiron Code."

"There's a reason why I had to stop you."

He toss me a black and red flash drive as I caught it in my hand. "A Puppet Code?" I said.

"Trust me, you'll like where I'm going with this. See it has the entertainment for the party."

Well this should be good. "So wait, you're allowing me to see Mark?"

"Yes, I'm allowing you to do whatever you want with him. Just make sure you inject the flash drive into his system."

"Ookie dookie."

I walked out to be on my merry way to Markiplier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: YouTubers & Villains (Necro's Narrative)

While we walked out of the Maze of The Passing. Tiff was comfortable enough to ask me what happened, "What did you do to him back there?"

"I simply showed him the experience of death in every possible way." I answered.

"Is death supposed to be awesome to you or something? Sorry but I've never heard of a girl name Necro."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I said, "No I don't find death in any kind of delight. In all honesty I defy death, hence my name. I can save some people even from death, but I have to do it within 5 minutes."

"Why 5 minutes?"

"Because that's when they're completely gone. When people die their brain is active within 5 minutes. Haven't you notice after you terminate a Gaminator they turn to code after 5 minutes?"

"No, I... I've actually never killed anyone here."

"What? How are you even surviving then?"

"I've made a friend here that protected me, but... He's gone."

"... What was his name?"

"Edward Crowen. He was in the same Division as me, you can say he took care of me and never even let me enter a game. He said he didn't want me to stain my hands."

"... I can see why. You're married aren't you?"

"Yes, to Red. You watch my videos?"

"More or less. That was awfully kind of him indeed, but did he ever taught you how to protect yourself?"

"Yes actually, but he said to only fight if it's necessary."

Suddenly I heard her stomach growl. "Oh, it's been a while I've haven't eaten since he past away."

"I'll get you something to eat. Starving is the most slowest way to die."

She smiled as she said, "Do you make it a habit to bring death into conversation?"

"Pardon me, ever since I was born death always visits me like an old friend. Come on, I know a restaurant here that serves some pretty good food."

...

When we arrive at the restaurant I didn't expect to met Elvira, James, Doug, and Mark. When Mark saw Tiff he immediately knew her. "No way! Tiff you're here too?!"

"Mark! I don't believe it!" The two hugged each other.

"Necro I didn't know you knew Tiff was here!" he said.

"I didn't," I said, "We've just met today."

"Oh hello." she introduce herself to the others. She she got to Doug last he said, "Hi, I'm Doug Walker. Nice to meet you Tiff."

"Wait, Doug Walker? You're not that Nostalgia Critic guy are you?"

"The one and only."

"I've heard about you from my friend... He spoke highly of you."

"Oh? Who was he?"

"..."

When I saw her getting emotional I spoke for her, "His name was Edward Crowen. He past away. How about we take a look at the menu, Tiff?"

"Oh right," she said gaining her smile back, "I've almost forgotten I was hungry."

"Order anything you like. It's on me."

"Thank you so much Necro."

We sat down with them and she took a look at the menu here. Mark then told me, "I've finally was able to win the fight against James today Necro. So what now? Do I still have to train?"

"Of course," I said, "But that's good you're able to get past James, so now you can go to the next step of training. You have to get past Doug, once you do that then you can fight Dean next. You hear me, Dean?" I said to Doug but I didn't see his eyes turn green.

Doug said, "He hears you he just doesn't want to answer. He's resting right now."

"As long he understands he can rest all he wants."

"Mark? Tiff?" said a familiar voice all of a sudden. When I turn to look I've realized it was Jacksepticeye. "Jack!" said Mark as he stand up so the two can hug. This table is getting a bit too crowded for me. I'm going to have to leave just to calm my nerves.

I said to Tiff, "My apologies, Tiff, but I must leave. Don't worry I'll tell one of the programs here to put the bill on my tab."

"Oh but where you going?"

"Back to my Division. It's been a long day for me, and I'm quite tired. Please order anything you want."

I stand up and walked away. Just when I was out though Doug catches up with me. "Wait a minute, Necro!" he said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Something weird happened today. While I was fighting in one of the arenas I almost was terminated, but something pushed me out of the way. I don't know what but whatever it was it saved my life today."

"...Strange."

"I don't know is that normal in the Matrix? Or do glitches happen even without the Glitch society?"

"No it's actually rare. Funny enough that happened to me too. Well I wasn't pushed but I've felt something. If it happens again report to me immediately. Today I'll be at my quarters."

"Okay. So how come you can't just stay, Necro?"

"Are you really asking me that?" He was a little surprised to see me annoyed by that question. But I simply answered, "(Sigh), if you must know I'm not one to hang in a crowd. I get anxiety just by being around with a bunch of strangers. Anyway I'll see ya later."

After that conversation I've finally went back to my Division to rest.

... (Doug's Narrative)

I think I've touched a nerve when I asked her that. Well in this case when I asked him that question. It's weird but I guess it's understandable. He's a general who commands and leads the Hacker Society, but he's not use to being himself around friends? Well I really don't know if he consider us as friends.

He treats us like if we are his soldiers. He doesn't address us like a welcoming friend. Although that woman he brought over. He treated her with more kindness than to Elvira. Why is that?

"Doug?" said a familiar voice. When I turn around to see who's calling me I was shocked. "Phelan?" I said.

"...Why the hell are you even here? You don't play games."

"Well you'd be pretty surprised at my skills. You're from the Ventus Tempesta Division?" I pointed out his uniform.

"Yeah, who else is here with you?"

"Oh uh, James, and I've heard that Joe is here too. Right now I'm with James, Mark, and Elvira. Believe it or not Mark's friends are here too, Tiff and Jack."

"Who's Mark, Elvira, Tiff, and Jack?"

"They're inside let me introduce you to them. They're really great people."

...

We've gotten to know each other a little bit more. Jack and Tiff make a living playing games on YouTube. Tiff is married and Jack does have a girlfriend. I was actually surprised Mark hasn't been in a relationship for three years.

We've even talked about our past before YouTube. Of course I brought up what caused me to go into YouTube and creating ChannelAwesome. I talked about my embarrassing moment when I quit my job. Ever since then people had made tributes about it. But who knew I would be one of the people to be here.

Jack here is a little bit different from Mark. Jack is from Ireland and the way how he starts his videos is very energetic. What's neat though is that he get's in touch with his fans through the comments. He reads them answer questions and the fans appreciate it very much. It kind of made me think if I should do it? I don't know I've never thought of it for the past 5 to 6 years and I'm still going strong.

After the great meal and conversation we've had together we've decided to head back to our quarters. But before I left the restaurant Tiff stopped me to say something, "Doug were you and Edward ever close?"

"No, why?"

"Well he said if he past away. I have to give you this."

She handed me a green flash drive with a black question mark on it. "What's this for?" I asked her.

"He didn't say. Only that it was important it get's to you. Think you can tell me what it is after you take a look at it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you around Tiff."

I took off to the PGA Division with the mysterious flash drive in my hand.

... (Mark's Narrative)

Elvira wanted to have a talk with me before I head back to the PGA Division. First she bought some ice cream for us and we hanged out at the tall clock tower. It was my first time up here so I was quite amazed at the sight of Game Over Prison. Elvira sat on the edge which was pretty risky if you ask me. Well I sat next to her and she said, "So how did you and Coraline met?"

"At age 10 in Elementary school. She didn't talk much and there were other kids picking on her. I was the only one who even wanted to get to know her. Surprisingly enough she knew how to handle bullies."

"Well she was never one to let anyone push her around."

"So how did you two met?"

"We were fighting partners in Tae Kwon Do. We were always kicking each other's asses. Well at least she was. She was the best fighter out of everyone in class. I remember the first day I've beaten her in a fight. I've gave her a black eye." She laughed.

"Coraline didn't got mad at you for that?"

"No surprisingly. She was happy that I've finally beaten her. You see I've made a promise to her that I'll get stronger until I become her equal. I wanted no one to protect me and neither did she. We both wanted to fight side by side with someone. We were great partners and I didn't thought once about replacing her. But when she moved I was alone until the Hacker Society found me. That's when I've found a new fighting partner, Charlie."

"Wait, Charlie?"

"That's right. I'm talking about the Charlie who looked after you in Blue Rose Prison. He was my best friend you know? He made the greatest teas you could ever taste."

"...Yeah he did. I'm sorry, Elvira."

"Huh?"

"It was my fault he died. If I was only fast enough to get to him in time he would've-,"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault dumb ass. Don't you ever blame yourself for it. It was because of Albert he died, and don't worry I'll give him the death he deserves."

"What? Elvira, Albert is a strong guy. I tried fighting him and I was surprised enough that I've even cut him."

"I've fought him too and I was able to wound him pretty well the last time."

"Well if you're going to fight him you can't do it alone. Charlie was my friend too."

"... Alright, until you get past your training we'll see.

"So have you made a promise?"

"A promise?" I said, "For what?"

"Well it's pretty much giving yourself a reason to live or fight for something. I promise to get so strong that I'll be treated as an equal to Necro, Charlie, and especially Coraline. I want to let everyone know that they don't have to worry about me."

"Oh, I get it... Well if I'm going to make a promise. I want to live through this so I can see Coraline again."

She smiled as she said, "Sounds good to me. Tell you what, how about we share that promise? We both have the same friend to see again so how about we go see her together after this?"

I smiled as I said, "I would like that Elvira." A promise between us both to share. We will see you again Coraline. That's a promise.

... (Doug's Narrative)

When I've returned to my room I used the flash drive given to me by Tiff into the computer at the desk. Once I've opened it there was a video inside. I clicked it so it can play and all of a sudden my room changed! It turned all black with a bunch of these green question marks all over the walls. I stood up to get away from the computer because it was shifting into a man wearing a green suit and bowler hat with question marks. When the question shaped cane appeared in his hand that's when I've realized who took form.

He spin his cane as he said cheerfully, "Hey diddle diddle time for a riddle."

"Riddler?!" I said, "You're a part of this bullshit?!"

"On the contrary, Critic. I'm actually here to destroy this house of cards. You see villains like me don't like competition, so what do we do? That's not a riddle by the way it's an actually question and a question I can provide an answer to but you can pretty much guess the answer. You're a smart man to guess that answer aren't you?"

Wow did he just insulted me? I can't tell. I said, "Well it's obvious that you get rid of the competition."

"Exactly, Critic, and you're going to help me."

Suddenly we heard a door open and closed as someone walked in but we couldn't see. "Yo Riddler I'm back!" said a female's voice, "Oh you're trying out the Oculus Rift?"

"Yes, Riddle, and talking to the Nostalgia Critic you so told me about."

"Oh shit, really?! How is he?"

"He looks fine, but you were right about one thing. His code does look very strange."

"Wait wait wait." I said, "Are you a Hacker or something?"

"Do I look like a soldier to you? I'm with no society. I always work alone when it comes to bringing down the lower intelligence."

"Ha! Until I came along." said Riddle.

"Well you're the exception, Riddle. You're my assistant."

"By the way how is the Oculus Rift feel?"

"Honestly it feels like pins and needles at least for the second time. The first time it hurt like hell trying to adapt to the Matrix."

"Let me tweak the setting then real quick."

"Sorry, Critic, anyway let's get back to business. You see after being in Game Over Prison without being detected by Vanitas. I've come to discover how to separate him from Ryan and Cronus."

"Who now?"

"Vanitas... What Necro didn't tell you about the very first Virus that took over his brother?"

"I guess not."

"(Sigh) then again I shouldn't be surprised. Despite how intelligent he is he can be dense."

"Wait you know Necro personally?"

"Don't be silly of course not! I simply just been keeping an eye on all of you. It wasn't hard getting into the system here but I couldn't stay long or else Vanitas would've noticed. As I was saying before, Critic. I'm counting on you to separate Vanitas from the bodies of Ryan and Cronus, with this weapon."

a black and green scythe appeared in his hand. "Don't worry this weapon only separates codes, it's not designed to kill."

"How can I trust you that it won't?"

"Let me demonstrate."

All of a sudden he was quick to attack me. When the blade went through my body Dean's code was separated from me and he had a body of his own.

"What the fucking hell?" said Dean. He looks surprisingly a little different from me. His hair is pitch black, his eyes are black and green, and so is his uniform. "I have my own body?!"

"Ah and here comes the difficult part." said Riddler, "You see you two are one and the same. From what I've discovered there are at least three different codes inside the people who have the Chiron Code. In other words three different personalities. Your Glitch Code is barely waking up, so you need to work on that, and that's why-,"

Suddenly another code came out of my body and it took form into another me. He dropped to the floor though when he was complete. I helped him up as I took a look at him. His uniform is gray and silver, his hair is silver, and when he opened his eyes they were mint gray. "Where am I?" he said.

"And that's why the process to separate your code took a little longer." said Riddler, "What's your name, Glitch?"

"...Dylan." he said.

"Dylan meet your counterparts, Doug, and Dean. Now this separation only last 30 minutes because you're all one and the same person who can only have one body to share in Reality. In the Matrix you can change the rules but it's difficult to just separate yourself on your own. That's why I created this device. It's crucial you separate Vanitas from Ryan and Cronus because Vanitas doesn't have the Chiron Code. Without the Chiron Code, he can't perform his ritual. Understand now Critic?"

"Wait," I said, "But he's keeping Cronus alive because of the damage caused from the last ritual."

"(Sigh), The separation isn't permanent, Critic. If Ryan loves his son enough I'm sure he would merge with Cronus again. Just keep Vanitas away from them though."

He toss the scythe to me as I caught it in my hands.

"So how does it feel now, Riddler?" said Riddle's voice.

"Much better, Riddle. Please write down the setting next time we use this. Now Critic the weapon must stay secret from everyone. You can't let Vanitas know of it's existence. Which mean you can't tell anyone about this. Also do me a favor and just don't tell anyone who gave it to you. If the Hackers knew I was involved it'll just add more trouble. I mean it's bad enough I have Batman constantly on my back."

"Right, um thanks. I'll won't tell anyone, but really Riddler tell me the truth. Are you doing this because you don't want competition? Or is it something else?"

"Well imagine if you were me. You notice all these gamers going into a worldwide coma, and you can't help but be curious why. Until you've find out it was caused by a man who wants to obtain the power of God, and dominate the world. Wouldn't you want to stop him? I've heard the story of Jobe, and he failed twice to obtain Egypt because it can't be obtained."

"But you're a villain."

"A villain who knows that there are some things that just can't be controlled."

"Hey Riddler time is almost up."

"Alright I better log out then. The scythe is designed to be under your control. It can be summoned like any other weapon. Good luck to you, Critic."

When he disappeared the room turned back to normal. Both Dean and I looked at our new personality, Dylan. Right now he looks really freaked. "Can someone tell me what is going on?" he said.

"You might want to sit down." I said.


End file.
